I Helu Pu (episode)
I Helu Pu (The Reckoning) is the 16th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team attends Governor Denning's fundraiser, but things take a turn when the body of a woman is discovered. Under orders from Denning not to disrupt the charity event, the team choose to run a silent, low-key investigation, hoping to find the killer. The outcome ultimately results in one of the team members losing their job for good. Plot The Hawaii Five-0 Task Force, along with Catherine Rollins, are busy attending a silent auction charity event in a hotel. However, things change when the body of a young woman is found. Despite their efforts, Governor Samuel Denning refuses to lock down the hotel, forcing the team to launch a low-key investigation so as to not disrupt the event. The team soon finds a link between the victim, Victoria Chase, and the corporation Garlin International. They meet Victoria's sister, Amanda Chase, who worked at the corporation and who was raped by her boss, Dimitri Vonokov, with the team suspecting that Vonokov killed Victoria as Victoria was seeking revenge against Vonokov. Unfortunately, the team can't question Vonokov as he's hiding at the Russian consulate. To get Vonokov out, Chin Ho Kelly breaks into the consulate with a fake bomb, triggering a huge international incident. Vonokov later escapes but is chased by Steve McGarrett although both men are hit by a car driven by Agent Lori Weston. Both are later taken to hospital for treatment with Kono Kalakaua surreptitiously obtaining a blood sample from Vonokov during his surgery, and with it they prove Vonokov was the murderer. However, despite the case being solved, the fallout from the international incident triggered by the fake bomb crisis has Lori resigning from the task force for good with Lori visiting Steve's office and telling Steve she has feelings for him. Notes * Danny knows a few sentences in Russian. * The Wailana Diner, mentioned by Max, closed its doors for the last time on Oct 14, 2018. The coffee house/diner had been serving meals under that name since 1970. Quotes Lori Weston: Governor. Governor Sam Denning: What the hell happened out there, Weston? Lori Weston: I'm sorry, sir. This is all it's my fault. Governor Sam Denning: I don't want apologies, I want explanations. I specifically told you to keep me informed of every step of this investigation. Instead, my head of security is getting third-hand information from HPD. Lori Weston: Sir, we had just cause; the suspect was fleeing. Time was of the essence. We had to make a call. Governor Sam Denning: The call you should've made was to me. In case you forgot, Weston, I assigned you to this task force to prevent exactly this kind of disaster. Lori Weston: Yes, sir. Governor Sam Denning: When this is all over, you're going to have to make a choice: the state of Hawaii or Five-O. Load Speaker: Code Blue to the ER, Room 4. Steve McGarrett: Well, look who is pitching in to, uh, to save the environment. Danny Williams: This is the steal of the century. Season tickets, 50-yard line, half face value. I'm in. Catherine Rollins: Didn't know you were a fan, Danny. Steve McGarrett: That's 'cause he's not. Danny Williams: Excuse me. Excuse me. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: A) I'm a huge football fan. And B) the Warriors uniforms remind me of my beloved Jets. And C) this is, uh, charity. Right? Steve McGarrett: You're right. And it's good to see you got your priorities straight. So, excuse me for a second. Danny Williams: What are you doing? Steve McGarrett: I'm, um feeling charitable. Danny Williams: Why would you do that? You have a very big problem, you know that? You're too competitive. Catherine Rollins: He's got you there. Steve McGarrett: What are you guys talking about? He's got me? There's no such thing as too competitive. Danny Williams: It's like you can't let somebody be happy. You got to one-up everybody all the time. You know, they got a name for people like you? You know what it is? Steve McGarrett: I do, winners. They're called winners. Danny Williams: Incorrect. Toppers. You are a topper, my friend. Kono Kalakaua: Nice tux , Max. What's the occasion? Dr. Max Bergman: I was at the fund-raiser. Steve McGarrett: Why did it take you so long to get here? Dr. Max Bergman: Well, if you must know, I met someone, and we decided to leave the event early so we could indulge in some late-night pancakes at the Wailana Diner. Danny Williams: Nice. Steve McGarrett: Since when do you speak Russian? Danny Williams: Oh, I, uh, I worked a Russian mob case in Brighton Beach. All I learned how to say was, "Back off, we're cops," and "this vodka tastes like urine." Danny Williams: (about the tickets) They are my tickets Steve! Steve McGarrett: (realizing how pissed off the governor will be) "The utmost discretion." The Governor is going to looove this one. (smirks) Lori Weston: Don't worry about that I'll take care of the Governor. You know... Steve McGarrett: What's up? Lori Weston: Oh, um, I have something for you. Two things, actually, but consider the first one a Valentine's gift. Steve McGarrett: Okay. U-H season tickets? How'd you get these? Lori Weston: When you and Danny were arguing, I snuck in and I outbid you both. And I'm giving them to you, since, um since I won't be able to use them anymore. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Lori Weston: The second thing in that envelope is my letter of resignation. (knock on Catherine's hotel door) Steve McGarrett: Hi. LT Catherine Rollins: Hi. Steve McGarrett: Happy Valentine's Day. (hands Catherine a heart shaped box of chocolates) LT Catherine Rollins: Aw Whoa, what happened to you? Are you okay? Steve McGarrett: Oh, this? LT Catherine Rollins: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Another, uh, another day at the office. You know how it is. LT Catherine Rollins: So what's all this? Steve McGarrett: It's chocolate. It's Valentine's Day. You said you were good with chocolates on Valentine's Day. LT Catherine Rollins: That's very funny. Steve McGarrett: Funny hah. LT Catherine Rollins: Yeah. Come in. So, uh what's with the bag and the uniform? Steve McGarrett: Ah, I felt bad that our weekend got blown up by a case. And, uh I figured since I was due for my reserve drill, I'd put in a request to, um, to do it on the Enterprise. LT Catherine Rollins: Really? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, with you. LT Catherine Rollins: Huh. You know, that's, um so much better than chocolate. Steve McGarrett: I thought you'd like that. LT Catherine Rollins: Yeah. (They kiss) LT Catherine Rollins: Now, ahem, you know that you will also be doing your reserve with about 3,000 other sailors, right? So, we're not gonna get a whole lot of time together. Steve McGarrett: Right. Yeah but, um it's a really long flight. Trivia * This episode marks the final appearance of Lauren German as a main cast member credited as "also starring". * Danny does not wear a tie in this episode during the consulate visit. |- |Amanda Chase |Sarah Habel |Victoria Chase's sister. |- |Dennis Mack |Ryan Merriman |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Andrei Shepkin |Michael Reilly Burke |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Dimitri Vonokov |Brian Hite |Responsible for murdering a woman |- |Jake Almeda |Kimo Kahoano |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Roger Furman |Jordan Kirkwood |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ms. Chun |Linda Sato |A woman who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)